Old Maid Jane
by Odocoileus
Summary: Jane is forced to make a choice between being wed or being a knight and becoming an old maid.
1. Chapter 1

Old Maid Jane

Heated words echo in the castle section where Jane and her mother reside. Jane leaves her chambers in tears. She goes to a remote section of the courtyard garden to be alone. Dragon quickly foils her intent when he flies down to see what is bothering Jane.

"Jane, are you hurt?" Inquires Dragon

"My mother thinks I'll be an old maid if I continue with my training and become a knight. She says that no man would wed a knight. I don't know what to do. I don't want to be an old maid, it is so sad and lonely, they are pitied." Jane says as she resumes crying.

Dragon moves close to her and gently licks her face.

"What are you doing you big clumsy newt?" Jane says in a disgusted tone.

"Drying your tears." Dragon says submissively

"You only made me more wet." Says Jane as she wipes her face with her sleeve.

Dragon lowers his head as he whispers "Sorry Jane."

Jane recants her outburst "Forgive me, I have been so emotional recently, it is not like me."

"I like you regardless of your temper" admits Dragon

Jane explains "Mother thought my knight ambition would be just a phase, so now she wants me married before it is too late."

"So isn't it wrong to disobey your mother?" Asks Dragon

"Yes but she going back on her word, that is wrong too." Jane pauses "It wrongs Sir Ivan and Sir Theodore because of all the training that they have given me."

"That is three against one, in a battle you have the advantage" assumes Dragon

"Silly Dragon" exclaims Jane "It is not a battle of numbers but of tradition. If I had not trained as a knight, I would have been married instead . . ."

"So?" asks Dragon

"I'd have an arranged marriage . . . what do you think of that?" says Jane

"Arranged marriage?" dragon says quizzically

"Yes my mother along with some others would choose a suitor for me." Jane says with a tone of frustration.

Dragon asks "Should you be able to choose your future mate, what sort of short-life do you want?"

"A brave knight . . . a strong man who is gentle and honest . . ." Jane says with a wishful tone.

Dragon asks with a bit of concern "And what of this short-life man, what does he think of dragons?"

"He may like dragons, or not." Jane continues "Oh what good is it to talk of wishes when that man may not exist and I have no say in who it would be."

"Can I have a say in who you would wed?" Dragon inquires

"No," Jane says "I am not as fond of cows as you"

"Cows are funny - mooo (dragon laughs) . . . What where we talking about?"

"Cows" Jane replies with a mischievous smile

"oh they're funny - mooo (dragon laughs again)"

Jane stares at dragon in bewildered wonderment

Dragon acknowledges her disapproving stare "What? You don't think cows are funny?"

"That is right," says Jane ". . . and you cannot choose one to be my husband either."

"Oh yes, you want brave not funny," replies Dragon ". . . so what can this brave knight do for you?"

"Someone to caress and kiss me and love me." Says Jane with great wanting in her voice.

"I have done just fine for over 300 years without any of that." Retorts Dragon

"And that is why there is only one known Dragon" States Jane

Dragon says with restrained anger "If that came from anybody but you, there would be one fewer short-life in this world."

Jane tries to retract her comment "I'm sorry that comment was too cutting. What I should have said is that a man can give me a full life experience. He would make me his wife _and in turn I give him my virtue . . ."_

_Dragon interrupts "Virtue?"_

"_Oh it is a polite way to say, . . . it is hard to explain . . ." Janes mouth becomes dry "women have a little bit of skin . . . and should I wed . . . my husband to be will be the one who . . . who will tear it . . ."_

_Again Dragon interrupts "Tear! Won't that hurt?"_

"_I don't know, but it will bleed." Admits Jane_

_Dragon declares with an incensed tone "Bleed! Should a short-life make you bleed, I will roast him three times, no six times . . . A dozen times! Then I will pound his ashes so far into the ground that only a well digger may find him!"_

_Jane laughs then says "Don't get your scales all ruffled, you big newt. Should I be wed, I shall want it torn, it is the only way I may be with child."_

"So what if I just singe him a little . . . by accident of course?"suggests Dragon

Jane answers "That won't do either, you will just have learn to respect his union with me."

"You're taking all the fun out of being a Dragon." Protests Dragon.

"I have not been roasted, yet I can say with certainly that it would be fun for only for you." Observes Jane

Dragon asserts "You have an unblemished understanding of what it is like at the wrong end of my fire, or so I have noticed."

Jane wrinkles her nose at the imagery this brings her then says "I don't think I'd care to hear more about that."

"Awe, but my best stories are about burning short-lives and such." Dragon says with pride

"Maybe if I where to wed, my husband would like to hear your stories rather than be a story?" suggests Jane

"If you where to have a husband," says Dragon with menacing glee "I'd make sure that he hear every embellished detail."

Jane exclaims "On second thought, lets not do that. Otherwise I would not worry about being a widow but being abandoned."

Dragon says "Widowed or abandoned, it all depends on where someone digs the well."

Jane retorts "I assume the well will be dug where you pounded a pit into the ground"

"oh right, hmmm . . ." mumbles Dragon

"I see my life with you is limiting my choices." Says Jane

"If only everybody had a Dragon, the world would be a lot less complicated." Dragon says with an air of superiority

"And a lot warmer." Quips Jane

"And prettier." Adds Dragon

"I won't debate that, you silly newt" concludes Jane (they laugh)

Jane says with conviction "I have decided. I could try to have an ordinary life but for the fiery death threats on my husband or I can be an old maid and have a life unlike any other woman in the history of short-lifes. I want the latter."

"Ladder?" Dragon says quizzically

"The one with only you" explains Jane

Dragon nods as he says "I like that one best. No matter how many husbands you may have, you will never get use to the burning smell."

"I thank you kind sir for your most insightful counsel." Jane says as she bows to Dragon

"It is just another part of having the deluxe Dragon package." Concludes Dragon


	2. Chapter 2

Old Maid Jane

Chapter 2

It is Spring, the most dangerous season. With the obstacles of winter in the past, hostile forces are looking for goods and treasure to restock their depleted stores

The king calls Jane to his court.

The King explains to Jane "There are rumors that invaders are nearing the kingdom. You and Dragon need to find them, determine where they are headed and return post haste."

Jane submissively agrees. "Yes your majesty"

Jane runs out to where Dragon is napping on a wall

"Lets fly Dragon" urgently proclaims Jane.

"Fly" Dragon reacts with calm tone "Where are we going?"

"We are on a mission to patrol far from here. There is an army out there that may attack us." Explains Jane.

They fly and keep flying, cris-crossing over the kingdom but find no army. They head back home. As they near they see smoke, then they see the invaders, they are Vikings and they are assaulting the castle. Dragon flies low, he shoots fire at them, the Vikings fall to the ground and cover themselves with their shields, they are only singed. The invaders shoot arrows at Dragon and Jane. The arrows break on Dragon's scales or barely poke him and stick. The arrows that fly by Jane makes her scream. Dragon flies away from the invaders.

Jane yells "What are you doing! Why are you retreating?"

"It is not safe for you." Proclaims Dragon

"Your right," admits Jane "I need to don my armor and fight as a knight, to the main castle keep!"

"That is not what I . . ." Dragon is interrupted

"No time to chat, time to save the kingdom!" announces Jane

They land on the main keep. Jane quickly jumps off and leaves

Dragon says in a diminishing voice ". . . I want you to be safe."

Ivan orders in an urgent tone "Dragon! To the main gate! Dragon, now!"

Dragon flies to the main courtyard where the Vikings are about to breakdown the gate and an army of defenders wait for battle inside. On the castle walls, archers are shooting at the Vikings and defending the walls from Vikings who are climbing on ladders.

"Dragon, I want you in front so that you do not burn our defenders." Ivan says in a deep commanding voice.

The gate is breached, Dragon burns every invader till they come in so fast that he can't get them all. The battle rages all around Dragon and it becomes harder to use fire without causing harm to the castle defenders. Dragon has to fight the invaders with claws and teeth. The invader numbers increase as the defenders lose numbers. Jane emerges in the courtyard but Dragon does not see her. An invader strikes at her with a mace, she dodges his weapon. She strikes him with all her strength on his forearm armor. He is unfazed, he strikes back, Jane shields herself and screams. He strikes her shield again and again. Jane stumbles, she runs screaming, then turns and again with all her might strikes her opponent on his armored hand. He does not react. She screams. Dragon hears her. He puts himself between her and her opponent and burns him with all his fire strength. Others are caught in the fire storm, some foe, some friend. Jane curls up on the ground, covering her head with her shield. Dragon looks for her but the smoke conceals her.

Ivan announces "To the central keep! Center Keep!"

Defenders run up a staircase.

Dragon calls out with urgency "Jane! Jane!"

Gunther finds Jane, he prompts her to get up, he takes her hand and leads her to the stairs. They are half way up when an arrow strikes Jane in the upper left side, just under her armpit. The weight of her armor twists her around, she stumbles. Jane tries to gain a footing but falls head first down the stairs. She curls her body and comes to rest on a wide step. Dragon flies to her, grabs her and flies away.

Jane is lying on her back. Her shield is over her left arm. Dried rivers of blood are on her face and armor. Dragon is laying next to her, encompassing her body in the crescent of his, trying to keep her warm. Jane wakes, she feels a sudden and enormous pain. She wails.

"Your ali . . . Awake!"Dragon says with relief

Jane speaks weakly "Dragon?"

"Yes!"answers Dragon

"Oh the pain" Jane says with a quiver in her voice "it is beyond bearable."

Drool and tears cover Jane's cheek. Dragon gently licks her cheeks then with his nostrils at her face he breathes deeply and exhales warm air to dry her.

"If only I could be a short-life to better comfort you right now."Exclaims Dragon

"No man has the compassion and dedication of a Dragon. I prefer your clumsiness to the fickleness of people." Jane says as she stokes his muzzle. "How bad am I hurt?"

"You're just bruised."Alleges Dragon

"Bruised?! My left side, it hurts so much."Retorts Jane

Jane cries.

Jane whispers to herself "No I mustn't I am a knight."

"You are allowed . . . Jane." Utters Dragon

Jane declares "I am so cold"

Dragon uses the little gas he has to make a flame over Jane.

"That is much better. Is that part of my Dragon package?"Jane says with gratitude

Dragon replies quietly "You have the whole Dragon package, Jane."

Jane asks "What of the battle, Dragon, are we victorious?"

Dragon claims "Yes Jane, we won."

"Why are we not in the castle?" Jane asks "Your cave is not the best place for me to recover . . . Dragon, is the castle ours? . . . You are not being truthful are you?"

"Yes . . ." Dragon hesitates "No . . . I mean, well the castle is . . . we have lost."

"What of Sir Ivan and Gunther?"Jane says in a worried tone.

"They were dispatched between where you were felled and the keep where they tried to seek refuge."Admits Dragon

Jane asks with increasing urgency "What of Rake, Smithy . . . the king!?"

Dragon states "The castle and town have been sacked and burned. If they are not dead, they must prefer to be. Only you and I now Jane."

Jane says with deep regret "I struck an invader, but could not dislodge so much as a speck of dust. I then hid behind my shield as his blows parted my feet from the earth. I am no knight, just a child with dreams to be someone else."

"Jane . . ." Dragon searches for the right words "You're the bravest short-life ever. Even without the build of a knight you have become one as far as I am concerned. Sir Jane"

Jane replies "Just Jane"

Dragon says "Sir Jane the Just"

Jane tries to end the subject: "You do not flatter me, you mock"

Dragon mumbles "It was you first real battle . . . do not have shame, nothing could have prepared you for it."

"How long have I been laying in your cave?" asks Jane

"Two maybe three days, I don't know" admits Dragon "I no longer watch the sun, I just watch you."

Jane in a dazed tone asks "Tell me the truth Dragon, was I stabbed?"

"No, an arrow found you." States Dragon

Jane inquires "Is it still in me?"

With much regret Dragon tells Jane "I tried to pull it out, the shaft broke. I tried to get your breast plat off. My claws could not . . . I could not undo the straps. I tried chewing them, but every time I did I jostled you, you bled more so . . ."

Jane interrupts "Dragon, you did your best. I can feel the arrow shaft when I breathe in. I can't move my left arm . . . my neck is stiff, I can barely move, so much pain, but I must try."

Jane struggles to unstrap her breastplate with her right hand, it slides off. Her undergarments are soaked in blood. The arrow point is poking through the upper part of her ribs. Dragon raises from is laying position. He picks up something from the floor.

With trembling voice Dragon says "I have fruit and water."

Dragon slowly presents it to Jane, his hands are shaking noticeably. He withdraws the food and water, ashamed of his shaking hands.

Jane is scared to ask but does anyway "Tell me Dragon what does my left side look like?"

"Fine." Says Dragon in an innocuous tone.

Jane says in an incensed voice "It does not feel fine. I smell blood and rot. I see blood on my nose and my right arm. Is this all my blood?"

"Jane . . . uh . . ." Dragon tries to explain calmly

Jane counters "Dragon, you were thinking of more lies. If you must talk, tell no more lies."

Dragon reacts with placidity "No, not lies . . . comfort words."

Jane struggles to see her left arm. She moves the shield with her right hand.

"Don't look Jane!" pleads Dragon

Jane is irate "It is my arm, I shall look!" Jane is stunned ". . . Oh dear, my arm is dead."

Dragon speaks calmly "It will get better."

Jane pronounces "It is rotting!"

Unfazed, Dragon tries to be positive "But most of you is still alive."

Jane glares at Dragon with disapproval

Dragon asserts "What? That is not a lie."

"Dragon listen to me, this is important and be quiet." Says Jane "This arrow has written my final chapter."

"Jane . . ." says Dragon but he is interrupted

"Remember what I said Dragon?" admonishes Jane

"No lies, be quiet" Dragon says timidly

Jane is now resigned to her fate. She extends her right hand to Dragon. He lowers is head to her shoulder. She caresses his muzzle and she talks calmly "I do not want you to avenge me. I want you to leave here. Go far away from here and especially from the invaders. Forget this day but remember me and live in peace. When the wind beckons you to fly, it will be a sign that I am still with you."

Dragon is scared and worried, he utters "I will never leave you Jane"

Jane resumes "When you find cows in a pasture, I will be there, always there for you. Moo for me Dragon."

Dragon obeys with sadness "moo."

Jane says in a firm voice "A proper moo."

Dragon tries another "Moo."(Dragon restrains a subdued chuckle)

Jane smiles "I like that moo"

"Don't make me laugh, Jane." Utters Dragon

Jane asks "Did you retrieve my sword from the battle, Dragon?"

"Yes Jane."Replies Dragon

"I need to hold it." Jane says in a serene tone

Dragon pushes it to Jane's right hand. She grasps it.

"I thank you Dragon, well done." Says Jane

Jane pulls the sword from the scabbard. She brings it up onto her chest. The point is at the middle of her chest, the handle below her waist. She rests, then breaths deeply.

"Dragon I have but one hand, you must abide by my wishes now." Jane hesitates "You must substitute yourself for my lame hand."

Jane raises the handle of the sword so that the point is in the center of her chest.

Jane firmly states "Please honor my request and bear your weight down upon the sword."

"Jane, . . . I can't."Avows Dragon

"I was not a brave knight in battle but you will not deny me an honorable and merciful death."Jane reacts with calmness

Dragon hesitates, he tries to steady his shaking hand. He grasps the handle.

"Jane, I much prefer that the point of this blade be at my heart instead." Pronounces Dragon

"It is best that I am at this end of the sword, fate has always favored my mortality over yours." Declares Jane

Dragon's hand shakes even more, Jane holds the blade tighter with her good hand.

"Dragon . . ." says Jane

Dragon looks at Jane with unfounded hope in his eyes

Jane smiles then . . . "Moo."

Dragon lets out a mournful cry from the depth of his soul, it could pass for laughter but for the long wail at the end and his tears. He looks away from Jane's face, puts pressure on the sword, it penetrates Jane. Jane cries in pain, then Dragon puts his weight on the sword, it passes though Jane's heart.

Dragon slumps over Jane then curls up with her body centered in his crescent. He lays there crying. Dragon rolls over on his back paralleling Jane. Dragon pulls out the sword, lays it on his chest. He raises the handle, centers the point on his chest. He bears his strength on it. The blade bows as the scales resist the pressure. Dragon twists the sword and it plunges into his heart.


End file.
